Ammunition Upgrades
Ammo Upgrades are specifically designed to enhance the effectiveness of your weapon's ammunition. Below is a list of ammo upgrades available: Anti-Organic Ammunition Anti-Organic Ammunition provides damage bonus versus a large amount of your enemies, and with no downsides. While it isn't the most useful mod, its not a bad choice early on, or paired with other mods in multi-mod weapons. Anti-Personnel Rounds Designed to shred flesh and other organic matter, these rounds are particularly effective against living targets. Shredder Rounds Designed to shear apart on impact for maximum damage, these rounds are particularly effective against living targets. Anti-Armor/Synthetic Ammunition Anti-Armor provides a great bonus to damage against a great deal of late-game enemies. However, because a great deal of enemies aren't Geth until later on, its more useful when used on multi-mod weapons, with other mods. Armor Piercing Rounds Specifically designed to puncture metal, these rounds are particularly effective against synthetic targets. Tungsten Rounds Tungsten rounds are typically smaller projectiles fired at higher speeds to increase penetrating power. Burning Ammunition Incendiary Rounds Incendiary rounds consist of a thermite paste which clings to, and burns through, nearly any known substance. Inferno Rounds Inferno rounds are incredibly powerful rounds that can melt or burn through virtually all known substances. This damages enemies and weakens their accuracy. Cold Ammunition Cryo Rounds Cooling lasers collapse ammunition into small Bose-Einstein condensate - a mass of super-cooled subatomic particles - capable of snap-freezing impacted objects. Snowblind Rounds Snowblind Rounds inflict massive damage and destabilize enemies, reducing their accuracy. More advanced upgrades do more damage. Explosive Ammunition High Explosive Rounds Designed to detonate on impact, high explosive rounds have one major drawback: a massive increase in weapon overheating. High Impact Ammunition Hammerhead Rounds Hammerhead ammunition, also called squash projectiles, is designed to flatten on impact, increasing the amount of physical force transferred to the target. Sledgehammer Rounds Sledgehammer Rounds hit with incredible force, often knocking opponents completely off their feet. They are great for attacking a charging target, because the force of the rounds hitting the target can knock them to the ground. This makes them perfect for shotguns. Sledgehammer Rounds are also coated with polonium to induce radiation sickness in targets, as well as preventing enemy regeneration. The tradeoff is they increase weapon overheating. On two or three mod weapons, combine with a Heat Sink. Shield Piercing Ammunition Phasic Rounds Instead of projectiles, upgraded weapons release charge particle bolts that can bypass kinetic barrier shields. However, the actual damage done to the target is typically less than what's done by a standard round. Proton Rounds Instead of projectiles, upgraded weapons release energized protons capable of bypassing kinetic barrier shields. However, the actual damage inflicted on the target is typically less than that of a standard round. Toxic Ammunition Chemical Rounds Popular with pirates, criminals and mercenaries, these rounds are coated with a highly toxic compound. Polonium Rounds This upgrade stamps a miniscule amount of radioactive polonium into every round fired, effectively poisoning enemy targets. It also prevents enemy regeneration. Anti-Biotic/Tech Ammunition Radioactive Rounds These rounds are stamped with a minuscule amount of radioactive material, inducing low levels of radiation sickness in targets. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons